1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a track shoe, and more particularly to the track shoe for a caterpillar vehicle which can facilitate assembly process and reduce manufacture cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tracks are applied to various huge machines, such as excavators, road planers, asphalt pavers etc., for machinery movement, and mostly includes a rubber track shoe to extend the life thereof and to prevent the vehicle from making a large noise from direct between the wheels of the vehicle and the road. Moreover, the rubber track shoe can decrease the frictional resistance and absorb the vibration to drive the machine smoothly.
Refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of conventional track shoe for a paver. The track shoe 110 is located on the chain of various machines, and includes a metal plate 111, a support plate 112, and a rubber block 113. The rubber block 113 is combined with the metal plate 111 during the vulcanization molding process, and the support plate 112 located between the rubber block 113 and the metal plate 111 enhances the strength and the durability of the rubber block 113.
However, the rubber block 113 belongs to a consumptive cushion material, and needs to be replaced after predetermined abrasion occurs. The rubber block 113 cannot be demounted from the metal plate 111 such that both the metal plate and the rubber block need to be replaced simultaneously. Therefore, the metal plate 111 is wasted and the material cost is increased.
In order to solve this mentioned problem, the rubber block and the metal plate are currently manufactured separately and then combined with each other. Refer to FIG. 2. The discrete track shoe 120 includes a metal plate 121, a rubber block 122, multiple bolts 123, and multiple nuts 124.
Regarding the fabrication of the discrete track shoe 120, the bolts 123 are set through the first holes 1211 of the metal plate 121 to secure the metal plate 121 on the chain (not shown). Moreover, the bolts 125 are set through the chain and the second holes 1212 of the metal plate 121. The bolts 125 are secured with the nuts 124 embedded in the rubber block 122 thereby fastening the rubber block 122 on the metal plate 121.
In addition to the abovementioned discrete track shoe 120, there is also another discrete track shoe wherein the nuts are embedded within the rubber block during the vulcanization molding process such that the rubber block can be fastened on the metal plate through the engagement between the nuts and the bolts.
Although the discrete track shoe 120 can solve the rubber block replacement problem of the track shoe 110, the discrete track shoe 120 needs two assembly processes to be fastened on the chain. In this way, the assembly is complicated, and the cost is thereof raised because of the extra fastening members. Beside, the fastening members of the nuts and the bolts must be separated from the track shoe before the rubber block replacement to extend the replacement period and increase human cost.